L'erede di Serpeverde
by Nisky
Summary: Non è farina del mio sacco lo ammetto ^^ dopo aver visto il film ho rispolverato il caro vekkio "Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti" e ho descritto il dialogo tra Harry e Tom dato che mi sembrava il momento più significativo ^^ tutto qui!


L'EREDE DI SALAZAR SERPEVERDE  
  
Harry continuava a camminare senza sapere bene dove stesse andando, aveva lasciato Ron da poco per via dell'incidente provocato dal professor Allock che si era rivelato più inutile che altro, ma infondo cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi da un tipo simile che per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che ingannare gli altri? Harry aveva la gola secca e sentiva come un peso nello stomaco, continuò a camminare cercando di nascondere la paura che man mano cresceva in lui, anche se fosse riuscito a trovare Ginny cos'avrebbe fatto? Nella Camera dei Segreti c'era un Basilisco e lui era solo un ragazzino di dodici anni! Si fermò all'improvviso, davanti a lui c'era un grossa porta con la raffigurazione di diversi serpenti, Harry esitò, sapeva cosa doveva fare ma aveva paura di farlo. Si schiarì la gola "Apriti" disse in sibilo e la grossa porta si aprì. Entrò in un sala piuttosto lunga e scarsamente illuminata, sbattè le palpebre cercando di focalizzare gli oggetti che lo circandavano, poi prese tra le mani la sua bacchetta magica che non riuscì ad infondergli il coraggio che gli serviva, sapeva che non sarebbe servita a molto contro un Basilisco, quindi continuò ad avanzare guardandosi intorno e sperando di non incontrare il mostro. Infondo alla sala vide un volto gigantesco scolpito nella pietra, un volto umano che aveva una lunga barba e gli occhi vuoti,probabilmente era un mago. Distesa davanti alla strana figura c'era Ginny, sembrava svenuta.. Harry corse verso di lei e si inginocchio "Ginny" disse prendendole una mano tra le sue e sperando con tutto il cuore che la ragazzina non fosse morta nonostasse fosse incredibilmente pallida e fredda. "Non si sveglierà" disse una voce che ad Harry suonò familiare, il ragazzo si voltò per vedere chi aveva parlato.. non molto lontano da lui stava figura sfuocata di un ragazzo che non doveva avere più di sedici anni, aveva i capelli neri piuttosto corti e doveva essere uno studente perchè portava la divisa di Hogwarts con tanto di stemma da prefetto. Harry lo riconobbe subito "Tu sei.. Tom Riddle?" un debole sorriso apparve sul volto del giovane Riddle che annuì "E' ancora viva.. ma per poco" Harry fissò il corpo inerte di Ginny, era ancora viva, c'era ancora una speranza di salvarla! cerco di tirarla su ma con scarsi risultati, fu costretto ad appoggiare a terra la sua bacchetta e proprio in quel momento notò che per terra, impregnato d'acqua stava il diario di Tom "Tu.. come puoi essere qui? sei un fantasma?" chiese rivolto al ragazzo che gli stava accanto "Un ricordo" rispose questo "Conservato in un diario per cinquant'anni" Harry chiuse gli occhi, era tutto troppo confuso, non aveva tempo di pensare a Riddle ora doveva pensare soltando a portare Ginny lontano da lì "Devi aiutarmi Tom, Dobbiamo portarla fuori di qui. C'è un Basilisco... Non so dove si trovi, ma potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro." Harry cercò ancora ti sollevare Ginny ma nemmeno questa volta riuscì, doveva farcela, non avrebbe abbandonato Ginny nella camera.. per 1 attimo pensò di andare a chiamare Ron ma poi lasciò perdere, era troppo rischioso, il Basilisco sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all'altro non aveva tempo per tornare sui suoi passi. Si chinò cercando a tantoni la sua bacchetta ma non la trovò, si voltò ed alzando gli occhi vide che era tra le mani di Tom ed allungò istintivamente la mano per riprenderla ma Riddle non fece lo stesso "Dammi la bacchetta" disse mentre Tom continuava a fissarlo con uno strano ghigno dipinto sul volto "Potrebbe servirmi, se arriva il Basilisco.." Tom lo interruppe "Verrà solo se chiamato" Harry non capiva, perchè Tom era così strano? c'era un serpente gigante in quella camera e lui perdeva tempo giocando con la sua bacchetta? "Era da tanto che aspettavo questo momento Harry Potter" disse Riddle mentre Harry lo guardava sempre più perplesso "Non hai ancora capito non è vero Harry?" disse ed il volto di Riddle si contorse in una smorfia "E' stata Ginny Weasley ad aprire la Camera dei Segreti. E' stata lei a strangolare i galli e a scrivere i messaggi minacciosi sulle pareti. Lei ad aizzare il Basilisco contro i quattro mezzosangue oltre che contro la gatta di Gazza".  
  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, non poteva essere vero, la piccola Ginny non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere... lei non poteva... Riddle rise "Naturalmente all'inizio lei non sapeva che stava facendo" disse con voce dolce "c'è voluto tempo perchè la piccola stupida Ginny smettesse di fidarsi del diario e alla fine ha cercato di disfarsene e a quel punto sei entrato in scena tu" gli occhi di Riddle lampeggiarono quando incontrarono quelli del giovane Harry "Desideravo incontrarti sai Harry? Volevo sapere tutto della tua interessante storia e così, per guadagnarmi la tua fiducia ho deciso di mostrarti la cattura di quel sempliciotto di Hagrid" Harry fremeva di rabbia tanto che la voce gli tremò "Hagrid è mio amico" urlò di rimando "E tu lo hai incastrato" aggiunse quasi in un sussurro "Era la mia parola contro quella di Hagrid, solo Silente sembrava essere convinto dell'innocenza del povero Hagrid" Harry era furente, Riddle sembrò compiaciuto di quel sentimento "Silente mi ha tenuto fastidiosamente d'occhio dopo quel fatto e aprire ancora la camera quando ero a scuola non era prudente, così ho deciso di affidare le mie memorie ad un diario" disse indicando il diario ormai zuppo d'acqua "Questa volta non è morto nessuno" disse Harry con fermezza "Fra qualche ora sarà pronta la pozione di madragola e tutti quelli che sono stati pietrificati torneranno normali!" Harry strinse i pugni con rabbia "Non ti ho ancora detto" replicò Riddle "che non mi interessa più ammazzare i mezzosangue. Da molti mesi a questa parte il mio nuovo bersagio... sei tu" Harry lo fissò senza capire ma Riddle non gli lasciò il tempo per riflettere, estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò verso di lui "Dimmi Harry, come è potuto accadere che un neonato senza nessun particolare talento magico sia riuscito a sconfiggere il più grande mago di tutti i tempi? Come hai fatto a cavartela con solo una cicatrice, mentre i poteri di Lord Voldemort sono andati distrutti?" Harry aveva la gola secca e non sapeva cosa rispondere, perchè Tom Riddle gli faceva una domanda del genere? "Perchè ti importa tanto? Voldemort è vissuto dopo di te" Riddle abbassò la voce come per svelare qualcosa di misterioso "Voldemort è il mio passato, presente e futuro" disse agitanto in aria la bacchetta di Harry in modo che apparissero in aria tre parole scintillanti:  
TOM OROVOLSON RIDDLE  
  
Harry guardò la scena ammutolito, non riusciva veramente a capire cosa stesse cercando di dirgli Riddle ed erano successe troppe cose per riuscire a fare luce su tutte. Tom agitò ancora la bacchetta magica e le lettere si spostarono lentamente formando una scritta diversa:  
SON IO LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
Harry scosse la testa, non poteva essere.. fissò allibito il ragazzo che stava davanti a lui, come poteva essere lui Lord Voldemort? il mago che tutti ancora temevano? colui che aveva ucciso la sua famiglia?. La voce di Riddle riportò Harry alla dura realtà "Era un nome che usavo a Hogwarts" disse piano "Credevi che avrei tenuto per sempre lo sporco nome da Babbano di mio padre?! Io che sono il più grande Mago di tutti i tempi?!" Harry rispose istintivamente "Silente è il più grande mago al mondo" Riddle gli si avvicinò "E' bastato il ricordo di me a cacciare Silente da questo castello" Harry voleva rispondere, voleva dire che Tom si sbagliava, Silente non se ne era andato, ma proprio in quel momento sentì una musica. Sia Tom che Harry si guardarono intorno cercando l'origine di quella strana melodia che si faceva man mano più forte. All'improvviso nella stanza apparve un uccello avvolto nelle fiamme, nel becco lucente teneva qualcosa di molto simile ad un capello e sembrava volare verso Harry. L'uccello lasciò cadere a pochi passi dal ragazzo il cappello che poco prima teneva stretto nel becco d'orato, Harry si precibitò a raccoglierlo, era il cappello parlante. Riddle rise "E' questo l'aiuto che ti manda Silente? Bene Harry allora misuriamo i poteri di Lord Voldemort, erede di Salazar Serpeverde e quelli del famoso Harry Potter" Harry vide Riddle allontanarsi "Parlami, Serpeverde, tu che sei il più grande dei Quattro di Hogwarts" Harry sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, Riddle aveva chiamato il Basilisco. Poco dopo Harry sentì qualcosa strisciare, senza riflettere si alzò in piedi e cominciò a correre con gli occhi serrati per la paura di incontrare il fatale sguardo del Re dei serpenti. Poteva sentire la risata orribile di Riddle lacerare l'aria e rimpombare nella stanza vuota, non sentiva altri rumori oltre al quello prodotto dal Basilisco e dai suoi passi veloci. All'imrpovviso inciampò e cadde pesante a terra sbattendo il volto, si portò un mano sul naso sanguiante, poteva sentire il Basilisco sopra di lui... forse si stava preparando per colpirlo, questa era la sua fine! non c'era niente che lui potesse fare...ma l'urto non avvenne. Harry aprì gli occhi e vide l'enorme serpente dibattersi cercando di afferrare qualcosa...era Fanny che volava sopra il Basilisco cercando di colpirlo "Lasciare perdere l'uccello" gridava Tom Riddle che osservava la scena da poco distante. Fanny scese in picchiata contro il serpente e lo colpì agli occhi, accecandolo "puoi ancora fiutare il ragazzo" disse Riddle "Uccidilo!". Harry sentì il cuore che gli tamburellava nel petto, come impazzito e guardò, disperato, il Basilisco che si agitava, poi si alzò ed evitò per poco un colpo di coda dell'enorme serpente che gli fece volare addoso il cappello parlante. Il ragazzo, senza neanche sperare che servisse a qualcosa, si infilò in Cappello pregandolo di aiutarlo. All'improvviso sentì qualcosa di particolarmente pesante cadergli sulla testa tanto da fargli quasi perdere i sensi, Harry si massaggiò la testa ed alzò gli occhi frastornato in direzione del cappello e vide che al suo interno era apparsa una spada, l'afferrò e si alzò in piedi. Il Basilisco emise un lungo suono e si voltò verso Harry, il ragazzo poteva vedere le enormi narici del mostro allargarsi per fiutarlo, poi il mostro partì alla carica ed Harry riuscì a schivare un suo attacco e ne approfittò per colpirlo ficcandoli la spada luccicante nella bocca. Il Basilisco emise 1 altro grido, un grido di dolore, Harry credette di avercela fatta quando sentì un forte dolore al braccio, tolse la spada dal corpo del Basilisco ormai esanime e la lasciò cadere a terra. Una delle zanne velenose del mostro si era spezzata nel suo braccio, poteva sentire il suo mortale veleno espandersi per tutto il suo corpo "Sei spacciato Harry Potter" disse Riddle con voce compiaciuta "Ora mi siedo e ti guardo morire" aggiunse avvicinandosi al giovane e mago e sendendosi sul pavimento freddo. Harry sbattè le palpebre, la stanza stava pian piano iniziano a sfuocarsi, il veleno iniziava a fare effetto. Fanny volò sopra la testa del ragazzo e si posò sulla sua spalla iniziando a far cadere grosse lacrime lucenti sulla ferita mortale che il Basilisco gli aveva procurato. "Questa è la fine del famoso Harry Potter" scandì Riddle, ma per Harry quello era poco più che un sussurro, iniziava a sentire freddo e la stanza diventava sempre più scura. Riddle rise, la sua risata era orribile e gli fece rizzare i capelli "Presto rivedrai la tua amata madre mezzosangue" disse fissando Harry con aria famelica. Ma lui non sentiva più nessun dolore e la stanza sembrava tornare pian piano a fuoco, come era possibile?. Riddle si mosse all'improvviso cercando di cacciare la fenice "Vattene via uccellaccio!" Fanny volò lontano, minacciata da Tom che puntava la bacchetta di Harry verso di lei "le lacrime della fenice.. dipenticavo che hanno poteri curativi" disse in un sussurro "ma non fa niente.. ora siamo soltanto tu ed io Harry". Harry alzò lo sguardò, che possibilità aveva di battere Riddle? Tom. aveva una bacchetta magica e lui era disarmato, infondo non era servito a niente battere il Basilisco perchè ora la sua fine era arrivata comunque. All'improvviso qualcosa caddè tra le sue mani, era il diario. Harry, come d'instinto, prese la zanna velenosa del basilisco e la conficcò nel cuore del diario. Riddle urlò, il suo tremendo urlò rimbombò per tutta la sala mentre l'inchiostro sgorgava dalle pagine bianche del suo diario e poi.. Tom Riddle era sparito lasciando cadere a terra la bacchetta magica.. Harry si alzò tremante, si sentiva esausto e aveva tutti gli abiti logori e lacerati, prese tra le mani la sua bacchetta e il cappello parlante e si avvicinò alla piccola Ginny che nel frattempo si era svegliata "Harry" disse quando lo vide "S.. sono stata io" disse con la voce che gli tremava "T..ti giuro che.. che non volevo!" Harry gli sorrise "Riddle è finito, lui e il Basilisco sono finiti..." disse secco aiutanto Ginny ad alzarsi ed insieme uscirono lentamente dalla stanza. 


End file.
